


Rachel-Mae and Big Bro

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: "Incest", Breeding, F/M, Memory Alteration, Redneck TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Raven investigates a farm which had caused a couple of girls to disappear, only to wonder what's takin' Big Bro so long to get home from the city...
Kudos: 6





	Rachel-Mae and Big Bro

**Author's Note:**

> For Eman230.

Being a superhero means that you have to do a little bit of dirty work here and there. Not stooping to criminal activity to solve a crime persay, but just the kind of work that not many heroes would want to do.

Raven, one of the members of the Teen Titans, was tasked with such dirty work today. There had been rumors around the edge of the city about this one farm where girls had been disappearing, and since it’d be best to lure out the villain with a girl, she was sent to deal with it. Worst case scenario, it’d be some sort of demon that she could subdue with her magic. Best case, it was just some sort of misunderstanding and it was just a lucky guy getting together with a lot of girls, and some upset parents spreading a couple of nasty words.

Whichever it was, she didn’t exactly like doing it. She’d rather stay at home in the tower, meditating. Keeping her inner balance. Or punishing Beast Boy for checking through her things again. Maybe if he got a little too handsy, she’d make him understand why she needed that bra size…

Once she finally got to the farm, she could immediately see that there was something off. For one, it was a pretty expansive looking piece of farmland, with plenty of area dedicated to crops and other goods, with more than enough to spare for the raising of animals. Chickens, hens, cows and bulls, all of them seemingly at peace…

But there wasn’t a single person around to take care of them. That, more than anything, was enough to set off an alarm inside her head. What kind of farm owner would leave their animals alone like this? ...She’d blame Beast Boy for that kind of thought, considering how much he talks about the animals he can turn into.

“Not a single person in sight.” The grey-skinned girl muttered as she closed her eyes, a black sphere of magic collecting between her hands. Even by concentrating her magic, she couldn’t sense human life in the surrounding area. Was this all a trick? Had somebody pulled a prank on her, and there really was nothing special about this place, beyond the abandoned yet healthy animals?

She had to investigate further. Maybe she should check inside the farmstead, that should lead to some sort of clue. And if it didn’t, she could wait for a while and see if somebody’d show up. All of those animals couldn’t stay healthy without somebody keeping an eye on them…

Once Raven stepped inside the farmstead, she immediately felt her stomach wanting to turn itself inside out. For a good reason too, the place stunk to high heaven. It was like… Fermenting milk? Wafting all around the home, despite the fact that every single window was wide open. “What is even making that smell?”

As she tried to get a better read on it, she took another few whiffs. Maybe a few too many, as her expression turned a little green. “No, no more of that. Way too much of that.” She mumbled under her breath, not realizing that once she got over the sickness that it started inducing in her, the parts of her face that had been green were now turning a tender and tanned light brown. 

Despite the awful air inside the house, she had to try and look for some kind of clue. Anything that could help. But at a cursory glance, the place looked spotless. Sure, it definitely seemed like somebody lived here, but it was also clean enough that she couldn’t find a trace of suspicious material. No liquids on the floor, no floorboards that looked weird or crooked or anything, just a lot of plain stuff.

“Think, Raven. You don’t want to look dumber than you really are.” The grey-skinned heroine muttered to herself as she closed her eyes. If she was the kind of person that’d run a farm, what would she be doing on a day to day basis. What could she possibly do to… to…

She blinked a couple of times, shaking her head. What was she just thinking about? Her daily routine? Was that the kinda thing a girlie like her should even worry about? Of course, there were a couple of things that she had ta’ do. Like get nice and comfy in…

Raven quickly shook her head once more, her eyes flashing between their normal color and a tender, almost loving red. “What was that?” She whispered in a hushed tone, barely aware of her mind wandering so hard it almost felt like it wasn’t her own. Something was definitely up, and it wasn’t just the weird smell. Maybe she should stop smelling it and she’d get…

As her mind continued to try and piece together the puzzle, she noticed a post-it note slapped haphazardly onto the big rocking chair in the middle of the living room. No doubt the kind of chair that a homely granny would use, which didn’t help her figure out anything. The text though, that certainly helped.

“OUT OF THE HOUSE, BE BACK LATER.” It said in big blocky letters, making it easy to read even for somebody that didn’t have the best eyesight. So whoever lived here had some sort of granny that couldn’t read good. Which in turn meant that they would be back later, letting her get a chance to question them…

Raven took another few whiffs of the weird smell in the air, rubbing away at her chin to try and discern what it might be coming from. Maybe it’d be the laundry? Yeah, she didn’t see any laundry hung up around the place. The least she could do, at least to ensure that the culprit wouldn’t immediately go hostile upon seeing her, would be doing a few of the chores around the house.

Of course, as she wandered through the kitchen and the smell intensified, she didn’t even notice that the light-brown blush on her cheeks had begun to spread further across her body. Mostly as it reached further down her torso, turning it from that dull and pale grey into something a lot richer. She always did like the look it brought, really drew a lot of eyes whenever she had to cast spells.

“There’s the junk, ‘been wondering why it’s been smelling so bad.” The lightly tanned heroine chimed, not noticing that she shouldn’t be using venacular like this. It was not at all her style. But according to her brain, which was currently being rotted out by the awful smell that came from the basket full of wet and used clothes, it was exactly the kinda words she’d use. ‘cuz they were hers.

Raven channeled a bit of magic through her hands, causing the basket to float as the black was gradually replaced with green. She remembered the first time she used it, never really did like it. It always made her feel so tingly all over, to the point where her nipples were poking out against her leotard. But it made things so much more convenient that she couldn’t help herself. So what if she got really turned on while being a magic gal?

“Focus, ‘gal. You’ve got this.” She muttered under her breath as she carried it out… right until she stepped back into the kitchen, pausing in front of the fridge. “Actually… I’m feelin’ kinda famished. How ‘bout I get a little drink before I get real nice and cozy with work?” She thought aloud, rubbing her hands together as she opened it up to get to the goodies inside.

Yep, there it was. A rich bottle of milk, just like always. In fact, it even had a post-it on it, with the same easy-to-read letters as the last message. “FOR SIS” It said. Well, she wasn’t exactly the owner of the joint’s sister, but she definitely felt like a sister. Maybe if she gave ‘em a thing or two once they came by, the two’d get along as good as siblings did. Then taking the bottle would be completely justified.

‘Course, she didn’t need to worry about that when she was thirstier than a dry mule. She popped the cap off with ease, almost a little too much as the steel that kept it sealed nearly bent in response to her strength, before downing it all in a couple of gulps. She even spilled a lot onto her body, making it look like she had been sweating in the sun all day, while that delicious and thick stuff really managed to satiate the burning thirst in her tummy…

“Haaah! Gawd, this stuff really hits! Gotta thank bro when I’m done today!” The lightly tanned gal laughed to herself, not noticing anything off about herself. Not the fact that she shouldn’t at all look this fit, nor sweaty, or anything. It was all wrong, yet to her it felt so right. Especially as she stretched, feeling every muscle in her body crying out in joy at how well she used them.

Raven grinned, her powers still responding to her. But they felt more and more alien as she walked outside, whistling a little diddy to herself. Maybe she should stop using them? Yeah, they weren’t the best, but they also made her feel kinda icky. Once she got all of those dirty clothes hung up to dry, she’d make sure she never used them again. Bro never liked it, and whatever he said was always right, so she should just do as he said.

She sniffed the air around her as she got outside, realizing that there was another weird scent in the air. It wasn’t the milky scent that came from the clothes, it was one that came from her, actually. She quickly lifted up both of her arms to give herself a good sniff, feeling her legs grow weak as the thickness hit her real hard. “Ohhhh… Man, I need a bath or three. Wash all of this sweat gunk outta me…” She mumbled, not realizing that she had progressed her fall even further, her brain aching and rotting with every passing moment.

Intelligence became less and less of an understandable concept to the gal as she approached the drying rack, stretching once more to really get her body as limber as it wanted to be. A gal like her didn’t need smarts anyway, she tried reading a book once and all those letters just danced off the page and never came back. She only learned a couple of good words ‘cuz her big bro told her about them and kept using them whenever she needed to do something, otherwise she didn’t care about it. She just listened and did what he told her…

She blinked a couple of times as she noticed yet another post-it on the rack, causing her to realize that she probably had to do all the drying and stuff earlier. But hey, Big Bro didn’t scold her on the paper, so it was probably still alright. But what did it actually say? She squinted her eyes closer to the thing, trying to decipher it with her stupid brain doing its best…

“WRING BEFORE DRYING” It said. Why’d she need to wring it? Oh, right, yeah. They sweat a lot every day, that’s why. So if she wrung ‘em all, it’d get rid of the bad water and it’d smell better. Yeah, that made sense. Good thing it was mostly his clothes and not hers, ‘cuz she knew hers would be even wetter.

Raven grabbed his big ol’ wifebeater, the thing that he just soaked in sweat day in and day out, and one of the biggest thing in the basket in the first place. Gawd, just remembering how big he was and how much it soaked up made her all weak in the knees. Big Bro was just the best. She could just remember her heart skipping beats every time she leaned up against his broad chest, feeling his heart beating in tune with hers.

She let out a delighted moan as she really wrung that thing for all its worth, her arms growing more muscled as she put all the strength in her body into it. Even as the sweat splashed onto the ground, she didn’t even flinch. She just liked the sound it made. Kinda like whenever he helped her milk one of the bulls, it made a real mess but it was always fun to see it splash everywhere. Kinda like whenever she made one too.

Once that thing was completely wrung dry of any kinda droplets or water or anything, she hung it up and made sure it wouldn’t go flyin’. Then, his shorts. With that extra wide pocket in the front, designed for his special little man. Oh, and that place was just as thickly scented as his wifebeater. And since he did tell her to wring it out…

He didn’t say she couldn’t use her teeth, did he? He always did like it whenever she got all nice and cozy up against his bulge, so if she just sunk those big things into it and really gave it a tug and a twist, suck up a bit of that ‘milk’ that soaked into it, he wouldn’t mind. ‘Cuz it’d still end up nice and dry in the end.

Raven put that big pocket into her mouth, slurping and suckling on the piece of fabric as she sank her teeth into and began twisting it all around. She could feel the soaked up bits of ‘milk’ heading down her throat, and it just made her squeal in delight like one of the piglets whenever she gave it a good tug. Oh, it was just the best kinda treat for a gal like her…

Of course, she didn’t realize that getting into direct contact with any kind of liquid produced by the ‘Big Bro’ that her mind had deluded herself into thinking she was related to would just intensify the transformation that had already begun. Why would she ever think that it was a bad idea, when it was exactly what she always did whenever he was around?

She didn’t even feel her tits sprouting outward, growing a couple of cups in the process. She had been modestly busty before, but she really needed a couple of titty silos, otherwise she couldn’t handle all of the milk she’d be feeding him daily. It was the kinda thing that family members did to one another. He let her have some of his ‘milk’ and she made sure that his morning coffee was filled to the rim with so much of her milk that it was barely even coffee anymore.

Her leotard, that silly ol’ thing, was taking a rough beating when her breasts grew. It was like the only part of her that seemed to understand that it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Maybe because it was made out of her magic, maybe because it was just made to be durable and magic resistant. But it wasn’t made to withstand that much of a stretch, especially after it had already gotten soaked in that weird milk earlier. Having a bit of hers soak it further from the inside just made it feel more and more strained…

But Raven didn’t stop. Oh no, she was committed. She loved the taste of this pocket on her Big Bro’s shorts. It smelled and tasted just like him, which made it even harder for her to stay focused. She could be stuck on this smell for hours, wringing it out and out until the cows started mooing. Because otherwise she’d just obsess over it…

That obsession, combined with more of the remnants of that milk, caused the rest of her figure to continue its growth. Especially her rear, which grew nice and thick, bouncing against the fabric that tried to keep it pinned down. Thick, almost as big as a person’s head. The kinda booty that made all the city girls jealous. The kinda booty that they wished they could have. But that was her rump, and nobody else had it. It was hers, and Big Bro’s. Oh, she just loved whenever he gave it a good squeeze…

Her thighs weren’t far behind either, growing both thick and muscled thanks to all the duties she had around the farm, plus a little freckled because no girl on the countryside didn’t have freckles. Sure, she wasn’t the smartest tool in the shed, that much was pretty obvious from how she had started suckling on that leathery pocket. But still had a lotta strength to carry around, especially after Big Bro had that bad injury. She had to do a lot around the house, even wrestle with the bulls on occasion. It was thanks to these bad gals that she could stay standing, pushing against the wild charge and tossing the bulls aside. Her pride and joy, in a way.

Raven eventually had enough of that great scent, hanging the wrung-and-sucked dry shorts up on the drying rack before stretching one more time, her leotard unceremoniously snapping right then and there as it went flying. Never to be seen again. Of course her tits and her ass bounced with outright glee, causing her to cry out in delight as well. Mmmm, felt nice to have the open wind brush against her body, especially when the sun was shining so brightly overhead.

But since she had deal with Big Bro’s shorts and his shirt, what else was left inside the basket? ...Oh. Ohhhh. Oh yeah. That. That thing. That thick thing that she always liked to play around with whenever they got cozy.

His boxers. The real thing that kept his cock nice and warm whenever they got down to business. She could already feel her pussy flooding over, prompting her to sink one of her thick and strong fingers into that slit to try and calm the tide. The smell it gave off was the source of the milky scent indoors, which made sense. He always did end up with wild and wet dreams, so he needed to get these washed daily. And whenever he did, he just wore his shorts with the tip of his fat cock poking out of the pants leg…

Raven couldn’t help herself. The cum in the boxers was still fresh, so she just immediately put that bad boy straight on her face and lapped it up like a hungry dog. It was salty and thick, exactly as she liked it. Big Bro knew that, maybe that’s why he never just tossed the boxers out and let them get nice and soaked so she got a treat whenever he was out?

She didn’t really know, and to be honest, she was kinda stupid. Her brain was always like a big puddle in her head, rippling pretty badly whenever she tried to think. So thinking about why he made a mess and didn’t throw it out wasn’t really something she could solve. Instead, she just slurped all of that good stuff up, not realizing it was the cause of her continually diminishing intelligence.

Her transformation continued bit by bit as she got a nice taste of that cum, her body shivering as it grew a bit curvier and a bit more muscled. Perfect for a gal on the ranch like her. The kinda gal that could just play around with herself for hours on end, not even realizing that the sun had set.

But it wasn’t just the muscle and the best kinda fat that grew. No, her tan started encroaching on the parts of her body that hadn’t been properly tanned yet. Mainly the area around her nipples and the panty-line that she’d usually wear a thong around. While the weird transformation that had affected her managed to erase a lot about her former magic-using self, it seemed to enjoy keeping a remnant of her former self visible. To the point where her formerly grey skin now formed a set of tan lines around her areola and her waist, making it look like the rest of her complexion was actually just a really thick tan. Which it kinda was, but she didn’t mind it that much. The weird grey stuff on her kinda looked cool, and Big Bro probably liked it…

As she kept on playing with her pussy to try and make it calm down a bit, it just made it drool even more so. Just like she was. Honestly, she should get that stuff looked at, since she always had a tendency to drool whenever she got really horny. Or hungry, either or. But usually Big Bro solved it by giving her either something to eat or a nice hug, that usually made it all stop and she’d snap right back to what she was busy doing…

Of course, if she had paid attention or even bothered to look in through a mirror, the poor girl would’ve noticed that she was drooling because part of her teeth were gone. There was a noticeable gap in the middle of both rows, which served as nice holes for all the drool to rush out of. ‘Cuz she got smashed here and there when she was a kid, like kiddos do, so it’s not surprising she was lacking a couple of them gums. Besides, Big Bro liked it, and she always thought she looked cute with ‘em. So she never bothered to think bad about them…

Raven slurped up more and more of the soaked up cum, feeling her body growing stronger and thicker at this point. ‘Course it did, she just got done with her chores and enjoying a bit of Big Bro’s scent always got her going. It meant that she could do all the chores better later, and it also meant that… also… ehhh..?

Her mind slowed to a crawl as the transformation she had gone through finally managed to rot her brain out completely. Her coherent thoughts were basically just whispers at this point, leaving her victim to her instincts. Which in turn were controlled by one sole solitary thought. That she should make her Big Bro happy. Because despite how dumb she was, despite the way that she kept on drooling and kinda lookin’ stupid here and there, he always loved her. He always held her in her arms and told her that she was such a good little sister. The best a boy could ever wish for.

With all of that stupidity between her ears, it was no wonder she had thought Raven was her real name. What a silly girl she was. She knew better. But she didn’t quite know what her name was, so she decided to forget about it for now. Big Bro would remind her, once she was done doing the laundry.

She didn’t get why she even had to do all of the laundry in the first place, because she never got bothered by clothes whether they were wet or dry. But Big Bro said to do them, and always posted those nice notes around that were big enough for her brain to understand, so she did what she was asked to do. As a good lil’ sis like her should. Because then he’d give her a treat and a big hug, and maybe a bit more than that. Mmmm…

Her breathing got a little heavy, her lightly tanned cheeks flushing red as her pussy let out a nice gush of juice. Symbolizing that more of her smarts, what was left of them anyway, drained onto the grass below. What was she doing exactly… Oh, yeah. The boxers. Big Bro’s boxers. Can’t believe she got so obsessed over them. Better hang ‘em up and wait for him to get home.

Once those suckers were hung up on the drying rack, there was still a little something in the basket. Oh, those things were in there. That’s where they had been. Big Bro was nice enough to put them away before he went off to shop. The tanned gal reached into the basket, pulling out a criminally small pair of shorts and a matching crop top, perfect for a gal like her. She had worn them since she was a kid, and they never got too small. At least, that’s what Big Bro said, so she had to believe him. Even if she could feel her titties trying to sneak out whenever she tried to bend over.

The gal huffed a little as she tied the top’s knot right underneath her titties, the fabric doing barely anything to cover up her nipples. But that’s fine, she liked it when they got a bit of air. This meant that they didn’t bounce as much too, which was perfect whenever she was carrying things for Big Bro. Her shorts weren’t much better in terms of hiding things, as they barely kept her pussy or her ass hidden from the world. They were at least really comfy when they almost dug into both holes, rubbing up against them in all the right ways…

Oh, right, there was one more piece of clothing down there. Or rather, footwear. Those big leather boots that kept her feet all nice and warm during the tough winter nights. Sure, it was the middle of summer and the hot sun was busy raining its heat down on her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t wear ‘em now. They were still real nice and cozy, so she slid her feet into them and made sure they were as snug as they could be. Of course, with how thick her legs had gotten, it was a miracle that she could still fit in ‘em. She had to thank Big Bro for making ‘em in the first place...

Now, what did Big Bro say she should do whenever she finished doing the laundry? The lil’ sis scratched her head, her hair turning bright blonde and tying itself into a pair of cute pigtails before she finally decided to go look into the laundry bin. He usually put a note down there, with biiig bright letters to tell her what to do.

“GO WAIT IN BEDROOM” It said, and of course, why didn’t she think of that? In fact, why’d she think at all, she made a mess of everything when she did. She could already feel the drool running down her chin as she did, making her giggle as it felt really nice against her skin…

The country gal didn’t stop drooling for a second as she wandered inside, forgetting everything about the laundry, the bin itself, or the fact that she really should be stopping this transformation at any and all cost. Because she was a good lil’ sis. She had always lived here, on this nice farm with her Big Bro. The peaceful country life was her kinda thing, because nobody called her weird nicknames out here. It was just the nice animals that she needed to wrangle here and there, and occasionally cute names by Big Bro. Yeah. That was the life.

Once she made it to the bedroom, she jumped on the lousy looking bed that she knew belonged to Big Bro, sighing sweetly as she got a nice whiff of his natural musk. Oh yes. She knew what happened whenever she got on the bed. And he usually showed up not long after she got into the bedroom, almost as if he knew that she was waiting for him to have fun with her…

“RACHEL-MAE!” Her name resounded throughout the farmstead as she heard some heavy footsteps heading in. They came from the entrance, and they didn’t wait a second to go straight towards the bedroom. They could only belong to one person, especially since that one person knew her name…

There he stood, looking down on the slutty sister laying on the bed with one hand trying to plunge its way into her cunny. Her Big Bro. Dressed in the same kinda top as his lil’ sis, exposing his rock hard abs and well-trained body, as well as a set of boxers that did little to hide his impressive manhood. In fact, they did little to hide anything. His balls occupied the pocket in the front, while his shaft was pressed against his thigh thanks to the leghole of the garment. Combine that with a very ruffled looking bed of blonde hair and a set of long horns poking out of his head, and anybody would be able to tell that it was his bull heritage that had caused all of this nonsense...

“Big Bro! Gosh, what took yer so long?” The vernacular of the former heroine had been completely ruined as she beckoned him to come closer, which he did with a bright and happy smile, pulling her into his arms and hugging her as tightly as he possibly could. Something that elicited a lovely moan from her, especially as she felt his cock throb against her thigh…

The blonde bull-like ‘Big Bro’ laughed as he squeezed her a little tighter, giving her a big wet kiss on the cheek. “I had to get alotta stuff, Sis! Y’know yer brother’s keeping track of the stuff in the house, wouldn’t want any of us to go hungry!” He rubbed his cheek up against hers, his horn grazing against her hair. She was family, even if he knew that she shouldn’t be. 

See, the truth of the matter was that he was a really lonely young man. He was strong, yeah, and he had a lot of good genes that meant that he could sustain himself… But he had lost his Ma’ not too long ago, and he still hadn’t quite gotten over that. That was why the rocking chair was there. But without her, he was like a lost lil’ calf, waiting for somebody to guide him.

He had to do something. Big Bro knew that his Ma’ had been dabbling in magic since before he was born, so he tried to dig through the attic for a couple of neat spells that might help. He found one that seemed to work. A spell that would embue one’s cum with one’s essence, transforming anybody that was exposed to it for too long into a sibling. Rather convenient, if he had to say so himself, but he didn’t know if it actually worked.

One nice talk with a couple of cute city girls later, and it worked. Of course he let them go back home, but that still caused some suspicion to be cast on his nice farm. So… He just let a bunch of his cum and milk stay out in the open when one of the local heroes checked it out. And wouldn’t you know it, by the time he had come back home, he had a brand new sister. How he knew her name? Beats him, magic’s weird.

Big Bro just knew that he loved her. “Oh, Rachel-Mae. You’re the sweetest lil’ sis a Big Bro could ever want. You know what I like, don’tcha?” He whispered into her ear, cuppin’ a feel of her big ol’ tiddies. Those milky things were always a delight to squeeze into, especially once they started squirtin’ like lil’ fountains.

“I know, I know!” Rachel-Mae giggled as she slid down her pants, all while letting Big Bro lie down on top of her. “Use your hips, Big Bro! Show me that thing you do where I feel real good after!” The drooling redneck bimbo of a sister chimed, especially after she used her tough fingers to tear away at those stretchy boxers to free the cock within…

She didn’t need to say much more than that. Big Bro knew what to do. He slipped his thick tongue in between her lips, licking and kissing at that gap in her teeth as she returned the favor. All while slipping his fat bull cock straight into her wet pussy, smashing through her canal like a hot knife through butter. They had done this thing so many times that she was a lil’ loose, but only because he was so big and always happened to make her feel fantastic.

The thrusts were intense. With his arms wrapped behind her back as he pushed in and pulled out, it felt like she was being rammed into by a freight train. And it felt fantastic, like she was constantly bouncing on cloud nine. Her eyes, which contained the last vestiges of the Heroine known as Raven, faded as her irises turned into bright red hearts. This was what her life was, being fucked by her Big Bro and doing jobs for him around the Farm, all while there wasn’t even a single good thought lingering inside that big stupid head of hers.

Who could blame her for going stupid if she had been fuckin’ him for so long? It felt so good that she could hardly say a thing, not that she could while frenching him like any good lil’ sis should. Being rammed like this activated her natural instinct, to be bred! Being filled by her Big Bro’s seed and made to carry his kids was exactly what she wanted! That was what she was wired to, thanks to her own bull genes!

Both Big Bro and Lil’ Sis mooed and moaned in tandem, their arousals heightening at the same time. They were too used to one another that it was impossible for them not to cum this fast. Especially as he kept on pouring all his love for her into every thrust. Like a good Big Bro should, because she was his one and only. So it made sense that he’d fill her and make sure she stayed his one and only, with all the young that she could provide..!

Their cries mixed together as their climaxes came at the very same time. Milk sprayed out from Rachel-Mae’s titties, getting everywhere thanks to the intensity of the rich white stuff leaving her nipples, while Big Bro’s milk shot forth like a volcano straight into her womb, dumping a good gallon of the stuff in there and filling her to the point where she looked like she was already pregnant, sending more than enough shocks of pure pleasure through both of them and making their orgasms even better than they already were…

Leaving the two to be tuckered out right then and there, Big Bro panting and gasping as he kept hugging his lil’ sis as much as he could. “Luv ya, Rachel-Mae…” He whispered into her ear, all while closing his eyes, happy with how things had turned out.

Of course she was just as happy. She hugged him and used as much of her own strength to let him know it, to the point where she even squeezed a little bit more cum out of him in the process. “Luv ya too, Big Bro…” She whispered back, kissing him on the cheek as she felt the exhaustion and the afterglow slowly take hold.

It was time to nap with Big Bro. Dinner could wait, something told her that they’d soon get another guest that Big Bro liked.


End file.
